Dangerous Affairs
by IllyJ
Summary: Young and beautiful Rose Hathaway finds herself drawn to the dangerous and womanizing Dimitri Belikov. Passion ignites, but what happens when Dimitri isn't all that he seems? She cannot escape this scary & thrilling world and he won't let her. OOC/AH/Repost
1. Chapter 1

Hey Y'all! It's so good to be back :) I feel so bad that I was gone but it was of a personal business but everything is good now :) I took down my stories for that reason but I've decided to put Dangerous Affairs back on :) I should start the sequel in the summer. It's been so long since this story was up but I'm happy to have it back :D Love Ya!

* * *

**Chapter One**

Have you ever experienced that awkward moment when you accidently hear your roommate having sex? You wonder if you should bring it up the morning after, but you're too afraid to do so? I happened to experience that moment almost every night.

My best friend Mia was the most adventurous girl I had even encountered. She brought home more men than I see on a regular basis. We were definitely opposites when it came down to morality and it's meaning. I was Mother Theresa compared to her.

"Oh yes! Yes!"

I cringed as I waited for the grand slam of it all. She was obviously faking it, which meant she would be upset in the morning.

I slowly lifted the pillow off my head and listened for anything. I sighed in relief when I realized there was nothing but sweet silence.

XxX

The obnoxious blare of the alarm clock disrupted the best sleep I experienced in a long time. I awoke with a groan, not used to the harsh morning light. I realized the time and cursed at the fact that I was late for work. I grabbed the first t-shirt I found and quickly placed it over my head as I made my way to the bathroom.

I was lucky enough to have the master suite, which meant my own bathroom. It was only fair since the loft was technically mine. I had purchased this piece of Manhattan real estate with the trust fund my father had left me. It was the only thing I had from him.

The loft was small but it was my pride and joy. I had spent countless hours repairing the walls and building new ones. It was only a week later when we found out how thin the walls actually were.

I left my bathroom, feeling better after brushing my teeth. I was not prepared for the pale ass in the kitchen.

_Dear God, is it bad to wish for blindness?_

I cleared my throat, hoping whoever it was would run back into Mia's room once he spotted me.

He turned around and smiled which wasn't what I expected. "You must be Mia's female roommate. Hi, I'm Jesse."

I was actually surprised I paid attention to what he had said when I was so focused at looking at his dick. It was the first real penis I had seen and it was seriously scaring me. It was so small _and _desperately needed some motivation. It was definitely different from the ones in the movies.

"Umm…ya….hi…..I'm Rose." I mumbled and went to grab a banana but decided on an apple instead.

I focused my attention on everything else, avoiding eye contact with Jesse. "So, how do you know Mia?" I was always polite to the boys Mia brought over because it was my job to kick them out when the time was right.

"We have History together." He mumbled happily, still basking in his post coital bliss.

"Ah." I mumbled before taking a bite of my apple.

Sometimes I wondered how my life would have turned out if I had taken Mia's advice and slept with any stranger who passed my way. We had been friends since kindergarten and instantly clicked when I protected her from the boys who were bullying her. I matured really quickly while Mia kept her small stature but that didn't stop her. She became very friendly with the boys in town while I chose to play LARP and every video game known to man. Mia liked to call me the hottest geek in the world. It was difficult to take her seriously when she resembled a doll.

Mia's goal in life was to turn me into the ultimate wing woman. I wanted to tell her life wasn't like an episode of How I Met Your Mother but I allowed her to have her fun.

I had kissed boys in my life but that was the only experience I had in any sexual situation. I was completely oblivious to what happened in relationships. I wasn't however, completely naïve. I had read romance novels and dirty erotica. There was nothing wrong with having an orgasm once in a while.

"So….NYU huh?" I asked.

"Yup. You want some eggs?"

"Um…no thanks." I responded. I was in disgusted awe that he was so comfortable in my kitchen.

"Mia told me you go to Columbia." He murmured, more engrossed with making his eggs than anything else.

"Yup." I answered back.

Breakfast was always an awkward affair.

"Good morning!" Mia sang while exiting her room. My sigh of relief was obvious in the silent room.

I was instantly flashed with an overwhelming amount of pink. Her favourite colour was pink and she usually displayed that for the world to know. I was living with Barbie herself and I had to admit that I loved it.

"Hey Mia, I made you breakfast!" Jesse exclaimed.

Mia's hazel flew to my dark green as she stared me down. "Breakfast would be awesome." She spoke through gritted teeth.

I ignored her childish stare as I continued my inventory of the loft. It didn't pass my notice that someone had touched my records. I decided then that I didn't care if she was upset with me.

I got up from the stool and stretched. "Well, I'm heading out."

"School?" Jesse asked.

"Work."

He just nodded his head toward me before focusing his attention to Mia. "You're going to wear that?" she asked.

I looked down at my R2D2 shirt and small black shorts. I looked completely fine. "Ya."

She rolled her eyes at my bland response. "Why do I even bother taking you shopping?"

I shrugged and kissed her cheek. "I have no idea. I'll text you later."

She grabbed my shirt and whispered pleadingly. "Please don't leave me alone with him."

I laughed and whispered right back. "He's not going to kill you ya know."

"You don't know that."

I rolled my eyes. "Goodbye."

She huffed and crossed her arms before I left. There was one thing Mia despised and that was conversation with a one-night stand.

XxX

"You're five minutes late!" Meredith screamed from across the counter.

I quickly went behind the restaurant to punch in when I realized I already was. I smiled at the sweet gesture, grabbed the apron, and placed it on my body.

Meredith was chatting with Saul, a usual, so I decided to pour myself a cup of coffee. It was never packed on a Wednesday morning but then again it never was considered an "it" joint. It was a cute worn out diner that was owned by my Aunt Alberta and I was glad I loved my job. I was a waitress who was able to sass off the customers because my aunt owned the place and didn't have to deal with snobby Upper-east siders since they would never set a foot in this place.

"Hi-ya Rose!" Meredith greeted me.

I smiled at the curly read head. Her hair always reminded me of my mother. She was another close friend who was dating my cousin Eddie. "Hey Meredith, can I please start sleeping over your place? Now, I can't promise sexual favours like Eddie gives you but I can promise you that I will let you feel up my boobs once in a while."

She giggled as she grabbed herself an orange juice. "What happened this time?"

I dramatically placed the coffee on the table and shook my head in mock disgust. "Another guy, but this time I saw all the palely goodness because he happened to be naked in my kitchen."

Meredith's eyes widened as she began to cackle like a hyena, which hurt the ears. "Ewwww. No wonder you're traumatized."

"Yup. But I'm trying to forget about it and move on."

She placed her cup in the sink before responding. "That's good, and you can stay over any time you want."

I kissed her cheek. "Thank you. Now tell me, how is the cousin? I haven't seen him in a few days."

Eddie was my 21-year-old cousin. He and Alberta had lived in Brooklyn since I could remember. They were the reason I left my small little town and moved to New York in the first place. Eddie was born and raised in Brooklyn (accent and all) and I wanted to have the life he had. The moment I heard of my acceptance to Columbia I booked a flight to live closer to them.

I fell in love with the glorious city. It enthralled me, which was a first. It did intimidate me at times because I wasn't used to the magnitude that made this city. My last town had a population of 2,000, which was a huge adjustment.

She shrugged her shoulders. "He's fine."

I frowned at her response. She was obviously hiding something so I decided to ask her. "Is something wrong?"

She sighed and began to play with her own apron. "Ya know that guy I was telling you about? Christian? Well, he's been hanging with him a lot and I just don't like it. I came home last night to find him and several other guys drinking and talking about something. Eddie even told me to go to my room so I wouldn't be able to hear anything."

I took a few seconds to go over what she had just told me. I remembered a few moments when Meredith mentioned this Christian but Eddie never did. Meredith thought he was bad news. "Does he live in Brooklyn?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Nope. He came to Brooklyn to see Eddie. He dresses like he has money so I'm guessing he's got a townhouse somewhere nice"

"Well maybe he's just making new friends."

Meredith scoffed at my hypothesis. "He has friends. Mason and Shane are his friends. Guys who like Lord of the Rings and playing video games all day. You're his friend. That guys isn't."

I sighed and placed my thick long hair into a ponytail. "I'll talk to him okay? See what's going on."

She hugged me tightly. "Thanks Rose."

XxX

"Honey I'm home!" I announced once I entered the loft. Mia was sprawled on the couch while Eddie played on his PS3.

Mia just looked up at rolled her eyes before focusing her attention on the TV.

"You're still mad? I'm sorry but I am not your dick remover. I feel bad for those guys and I refuse to kick them out anymore. I made the last guy cry!" I exclaimed.

Mia sighed and looked back at me. "Okay fine, but you gotta help me out sometimes, I mean Jesse was a complete failure. I had to fake it three times! THREE TIMES!"

I giggled and lifted her legs before sitting down and placing them on my lap. "I know I heard you. And don't touch my records."

"That was Jesse."

"ewwww please tell me he had clothes on when he did" I don't think I could have ever touched them if they were tainted that way.

She laughed and looked towards the TV. "Don't worry you're covered."

"It's good to see you missed me." Eddie grumbled sarcastically.

I leaned forward and messed his hair. "Aw sorry wittle Eddie. How have you been?"

He just shrugged and continued to play his game.

I decided to tell him about Meredith's theories. "So… Mer told me about this Christian dude. Apparently she doesn't like him and he's bad news." Eddie froze while I spoke.

Eddie took a few moments before responding. "He's just a guy I do odd end things for," he murmured, obviously uncomfortable with me bringing it up.

"What kind of things?" I asked.

"Is he hot?" Mia asked at the same time.

Eddie just ignored her. "He works for a club so I bartend and stuff."

"Does he own the club?" Mia asked excitedly. Mia had always wanted a sugar daddy. She thought it was the ultimate hook up.

"Nope, not alone. Some Russian dude owns it with him. They're partners."

"Business Partner or we are spending the rest of our lives together partner?" I asked.

Eddie just shook his head. "Just business partners."

Mia began to do a little dance as she lay on the couch. "You have to introduce me! He sounds fabulous!"

"Christian Ozera has a girlfriend, some chick named Lissa Dragomir." He commented.

"You mean the heiress to the supposed mobster from Chicago?" I had learned about the Chicago and New York mob in my criminology class. Apparently Eric Dragomir was a businessman who liked to deal with dirty money on the side. They were never really able to charge him with anything but the rumours still went around.

"He's a Investor Rose. You really can't believe everything you read." Eddie scolded me.

I just shrugged my shoulders.

The phone rang and Eddie quickly left the room to talk.

He came back a minute later and grabbed his coat. "I'll see you guys later."

"Where are you going?" I asked. Something was going on with Eddie and I didn't like the fact that he was dodging me.

"Work!" he announced and left the room.

Once he left Mia bolted up from the couch and jumped up and down while texting. "We have to go!"

"Where?" I asked. I was afraid this was going to end badly.

She rolled her eyes and continued typing on her phone. "The club is called VA. Eddie is heading there now and I am going to get me some Christian meat."

"How the hell do you know all this?" I asked.

She waved her hands in front of my face in a mystical way. "I have my sources."

"Whatever, I'm not going" I crossed my arms. I could not afford a night of drinking when I was writing an exam the next day.

She tried to pull on them and managed to lift me up. "Yes you are missy. You are being my wing woman and we are putting those amazing fake ID's to use. I am also going to get you laid"

I scoffed loudly. "Please. I'm not going to give it to some club creep."

"Oh, but this isn't just some club. VA is for the elite, rich and hot. Just don't leave your drink alone. I've heard places like that are swimming with drugs."

"Again, how the hell do you know this?" I asked, mildly irritated.

"Fine. I looked up Christian's name then looked up his partner's name, Belikov something, and the only club they have together as joint owners is VA. They both have several other clubs on their own. The Belikov guy has more than Christian but hey I'll take what I can get. Now come on, we are getting you all dolled up and pretty."

I grudgingly went with her into my bedroom and allowed her to "doll me up".

A few drinks wouldn't hurt since I was planning on going home early. The Russian's club would allow me to loosen up while I discovered what Eddie was hiding.

* * *

The first chapter, what did you guys think? :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Loves! Sorry I couldn't answer reviews but I will answer some of your questions here:

realtor1: I would love to post all the chapters but unfortunately I don't have them all :( I have a really rough edit that I'm working with but I remember the entire story so I'm just filling in the blanks as I go along :)

biancaneve85: Hey! So happy you liked A Rebel's Tale. I have no idea where those chapters are, I will have to look in my old computer to see if they are still there. I will keep you posted :D

SJKBS: So glad to see another first timer :D Dimitri is definitely a playboy type because of his work environment but I'm sure he'll find a soft spot for Rose ;)

And to everyone else: Thank you so much for the encouraging reviews! It's great to read the familiar pen names and seeing new ones, you guys are too sweet ;)

Disclaimer: Characters are owned by the amazing Richelle Mead and I'm just having fun with them :) No copyright infringement is intended. Rated M for sexual situations and violence.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

I was seriously scared that I was going to end up flashing the entire city of Manhattan with the dress that Mia had made me wear. It was unbelievably short and white, barely covering my ample chest and ass. It was pretty but it definitely was not modest. I was a firm believer in dresses covering the vital parts of the body.

"Stop playing with your dress, you look hot! I would definitely do you if I swung that way." Mia gushed.

"I look like a prostitute." I hissed, not entirely pleased with the fact that it was April and entirely too cold to wear something that belonged at Hookers R' Us.

"Rose you have awesome tits and an amazing ass, you need to show that shit off and stop hiding behind your robot shirts and baggy cardigans."

"Hey! Don't diss D2." I scolded.

"Whatever, will you look at this line? It's intense. Follow me." She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the front of the line.

"We can't bud these people." I whispered.

"When you look like we do, ya we can."

She approached the bouncer and said a few words. He looked towards me and unabashedly checked me out. I wanted to scream that my eyes were higher but wearing a dress like this really didn't give me the right to. I was pretty much displaying it for all to see.

He nodded his head and let us into the club.

Once we entered the club I was assaulted by loud techno music and smoke. People were dancing freely and if I looked closer into their eyes I could clearly tell that they were high on something.

"Let's go find Eddie!" Mia screamed. I was 80% sure that's what she had said. It was either that or "Let's go eat spaghetti!"

She grabbed my arm and we walked towards one of the many bartenders.

I watched Mia as she prepared herself to speak to the bartender. Her smile became sweet and alluring while her eyes softened. "Hi there. I'm looking for a guy named Eddie and I would love sex on the beach please," she purred.

The bartender checked her out and smiled widely. "Eddie is back in the offices and two sex and the beaches coming up," he spoke while eyeing me.

Mia turned towards me and licked her lips. "He was hot!"

I shrugged. "Meh...he was alright."

She eyed me suspiciously. "Are you sure you're not gay?"

I rolled my eyes, this wasn't the first time Mia had asked me that question. "Yes Mia. For the last few years I've been dying to eat that pussy of yours." I deadpanned.

Mia jumped and down. "I knew it! I knew it!" She apparently found my false confession hilarious and began to laugh loudly.

"Whatever, so are we going to look for Eddie or what?" I asked.

"Two sex on the beaches!" the bartender announced.

Mia quickly grabbed them and spoke to the bartender quickly. She returned to me and I noticed she hadn't paid for them. It was sometimes good to have Mia around because she usually got everything she wanted.

"Here ya go," she spoke while thrusting the drink in my hands.

I eyed it cautiously and decided to take a drink. It tasted delicious, not as good as a glass of bourbon but it was much more refreshing.

"Alright, now let's dance!" Mia screamed on top of the music.

"What about Eddie?" I screamed right back.

"Can we just dance for a few minutes? Please?" Mia's eyes saddened as her pout formed on her lips. I shielded my eyes from the deadly face.

"If I can't see you then I won't fall for your tricks!" I announced confidently.

"Please Rose!" She begged again.

I dropped my hands in defeat and allowed a few dances.

As the time flew by I could feel my body loosening while the music took over. Several men approached us but we always let them know we were not in the mood for company.

My vision altered as I watched the lights move around the dance floor. My drink was long gone and I was craving another.

I suddenly remembered why we came in the first place and turned to Mia. "We should go find Eddie!"

She pouted "Fine. We'll try to get into the back but I doubt even I can accomplish that."

We walked towards the back as the colours became more intense.

I realized the drink had affected me much faster than I would have expected. "Mia," I whispered but she couldn't hear me with the music.

"Excuse me ladies, this area is off limits." I looked up to see a large muscular bald man speaking. He looked like the Hulk on steroids. I noticed the shiny thing in his hand and became fascinated with the finish.

"These stairs don't lead to the bathroom?" Mia asked innocently.

"No mam," the big guy replied.

I grabbed her arm and moved her from the Hulk 2.0. "Im bet those are the oflices. We gotsa glet im there," I told Mia.

"Are you okay?" she asked me.

"I have an idea!" I exclaimed, suddenly figuring out how I was going to pass the brick wall.

"Rose?"

I walked up to the bouncer and took the shiny object in his palm. "Hey!" he exclaimed.

I threw the object at Mia who caught it with a terrified expression on her face. The bald man walked towards her while I made a run for upstairs.

There were several fancy looking doors and I began to panic on which one to enter. It was really hot which caused a slight layer of sweat to form on my body.

I ran to a random room and flung it open, revealing a girl performing a certain task. I think I gasped when I realized how occupied she was. She was on her knees with a dick in her mouth. It was really large, thick, and definitely bigger than Jesse's sad member.

"What the fuck!" A deep accented voice bellowed.

"Crap." I whispered.

The tall man who was receiving the pleasure looked scary and angry to be interrupted. He was hot. No, the term hot wasn't enough to describe him. He was gorgeous but scary. Did I mention he was fucking gorgeous?

I shielded my eyes and tried to walk out of the door. I wasn't successful when I tripped on something and felt a sharp pain shoot up my leg. "Shit!" I screamed.

"Who the fuck are you?" the same accented voice seethed.

I felt shivers go up my spine as I heard him say the word 'are'. The man knew how to roll his R's.

I moved my hands away from my face and noticed the girl had taken her personal lollipop out of her mouth. She stood beside the man while she leered at me. She was fairly pretty with her large blue eyes and thin black hair but I had a feeling she was furious with my interruption.

"I...umm...bathroom." I mumbled.

The room was becoming less and less focused as I tried to make sense of it all. A numbing pain on my leg was catching my attention though.

"Are you going to stand there or are you going to join us?" the accented voice asked.

I furrowed my eyebrows while I tried to understand what he was saying.

"Fuck. Never mind. Get out!" he screamed.

"Umm...right," I stuttered while leaving the room.

I couldn't see straight anymore. The colours were blending together and I felt like I was flying. I felt like Rachel McAdams in The Notebook. I was very tempted to start screaming, "I'm a bird!"

"Omph" I grunted when I realized I had just bumped into someone. Those blue eyes looked awfully familiar.

"Who are you?" blue eyes asked.

"Toucan Sam" I blurted out. Apparently I was still thinking about birds.

"What?" he asked.

"You have seven eyes, crystal blue eyes." I mumbled.

"Look pretty lips, you're clearly high so why don't you go back to the club. This is a restricted area." He tried to pry me off him when I felt the numbing pain again.

I tried to lean down to take a look at my leg and almost fell headfirst. Blue eyes caught me before I hurt myself further. "Jesus lady how much did you snort?"

I noticed the trail of red flowing down my leg. _Cranberry juice?_ "Juice." I pointed towards my leg.

"Jesus!" he exclaimed.

Before I knew what was happening he had lifted me in his arms. _Huh he has muscles._ _Didn't look like it._

I had no idea where he was carrying me but if felt very surreal. It really felt like I was flying.

"Dimitri, dude, I found this chick in the hallway. I have no idea how she got there but she has a huge ass gash on her leg…..Oh hey Tasha." Blue eyes spoke.

"Why the fuck did you bring her into my office?" a familiar voice spoke. _Oh it's monster dick._

"Because you're office was the closest."

I felt him lay me down somewhere comfortable.

"Here's some tissues." A feminine voice spoke.

"Hey pretty lips, can you hear me?" blue eyes asked.

I tried to focus on his voice and finally met his eyes. "Hey bluey," I whispered.

"What did you take?" he asked me.

"A drink," I responded. _Why is he asking me this?_

"What kind of drugs? And how much?" he sounded frantic.

I frowned and shook my head. "I don't do drugs," I paused for a moment before speaking again. "Well I do have me some Mary Jane once in a while."

I heard someone snort nearby. "She's so fucking high right now, higher than me, and she says she doesn't take drugs. Idiot."

"Shut up Tasha! Pretty lips, I gotta know how much you took." Blue eyes tried again.

"Nothing. A Drink. Sex on the Beach." I mumbled. I suddenly felt very tired.

"Fucking Keith, spiking the fucking drinks again. I told you to fire him man."

"That's no my fucking responsibility," monster dick answered.

"Hey pretty lips, I need you to stay awake alright. Fuck Tasha don't just stand there, go get Keith and Dimitri wipe her wound clean."

I felt a warm hand on my leg and a little electric shock went through me, although it was numbed. He dabbed my leg gently and it felt relaxing. I started to doze off.

"Stay awake," blue eyes spoke when I felt a sting on my face.

"Hey," I mumbled.

The gentle hand left my leg and I strangely felt an unfamiliar loss.

"Drink this," the accented voice spoke. I opened my eyes to find him in front of me with a glass of water.

I took the drink and drank it quickly. It felt good sliding down my throat. I realized what I had thought and laughed quietly.

"What is it?" blue eyes asked.

"I just thought the water felt good sliding down my throat. It sounded dirty." I giggled again.

Blue eyes chuckled and took the glass away from me.

"What the hell did you guys go to her?!" _Oh I know that voice._

"Who the fuck are these chicks that keep entering my office," accented voice growled.

"Shut up, you tall douche!" Mia screeched.

"Mia," I whispered.

"What the hell did you do Keith?" blue eyes asked.

I looked towards the door and noticed dick girl had entered with Mia and the bartender.

"I just gave her a little ecstasy, that's all," Keith answered.

"You asshole! You could have killed her! She doesn't do that kind of shit!" I'm sure dogs could detect the pitch Mia was speaking.

"She'll be fine. Let her sleep it off and she can stay here. I have a business meeting to attend to," the accented voice spoke before leaving the room.

That was the last thing I heard before falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

Dimitri has made an appearance, or should I say monster dick has :D What did you guys think?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Lovelies! Here is another chapter for ya, hope ya like it :D

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The pain was excruciating. It hurt everywhere and my head couldn't stop pounding. I had no idea what had happened.

"Ugh." I groaned as I lifted myself off whatever I was on.

"You're awake!" Mia exclaimed.

_Owww that hurt. _"Christ Mia, keep it down." I whispered.

"Oops. Sorry." she whispered back.

I tried to remember the last thing that had happened but every memory was hazy. "What happened?" I asked.

"I was looking for you everywhere then I went back to the stupid bartender when some trashy looking chick came screaming at him. She mentioned a chick in a white dress so I stepped in and asked her to take me to you. Oh and you got roofied."

"What!" I screamed. _Ugh, that hurt too._

"Well, it was technically ecstasy. I asked that idiot bartender who he meant to drug and you know what he said! _I didn't care which one babe, you both were hot and needed some fun,_" she seethed.

"What the fuck? Ugh where are we?" I moaned. The headache didn't seem to want to go away.

"It some hot douche's office. Wait, hot is an understatement and he was so rude but Jesus I would still fuck him. Adonis had nothing on this man." Mia gushed.

"I don't care how hot this guy was, I wanna know how the hell I got here." I complained.

"Christian brought you here," Mia announced.

"Christian? As in Christian Ozera?" I asked.

"Yup. He's hot, not as hot as The Russian douche but hot enough. He kept calling you pretty lips. Maybe you can steal him from his girlfriend since my attempt failed." I could see the wheels turning in Mia's head.

"Where's Eddie?" I asked.

"He's probably still with the Russian douche. He doesn't know what happened to you and I didn't tell them you were related to him." Mia pulled out her phone before putting it back in her clutch.

I didn't have the energy to ask why he was with the Russian so I asked. "What time is it?"

"It's 4:45 in the morning," Mia answered.

I only had a few hours before my exam. "Shit it's late. We have to go home."

"I've been dying to go home for hours and now that you are awake we can go."

She helped me up so we made our way out of the room. We ended up in a hallway with a few doors. Once we went down the stairs I realized we were still at the club. The music was still blaring but it had calmed down since people had to work the next day.

"Ugh, I have school in a few hours." I complained.

Mia waved her hand dismissively. "You're a frigging genius, you can skip a day."

"Can't, I have a test." I grumbled.

"Well you shouldn't go out to clubs when you have a test the next day," she scolded.

I just glared at her. I didn't bother to remind her she was the one who dragged me to the club in the first place.

We quickly grabbed a cab and made our way home while I tried to figured out what the hell had happened in the past four hours but I kept coming up blank.

Once we opened the door to our home I felt much better. "I'm going to go shower!" I announced before entering my bedroom. I stripped out of the dress that smelled like smoke and alcohol when I realized my leg hurt. I looked down to see several bandages, which caused me to panic. It was also probably the worst bandage job ever done. I quickly removed them and noticed a semi large cut vertically along the skin. It was a good thing my skin didn't scar easily.

_How did I get this? _I wondered.

I couldn't remember anything but for some reason the words monster dick kept appearing in my head. That couldn't be right.

I removed my underwear and noticed there were soaked- the fun kind of soaked.

_Huh? I don't remember humping Brad Pitt circa 1997_. I had been turned on before but it usually took my actual touch to reach that point.

I felt the panic rise when I realized that's exactly what could have happened. _Is that why the words monster dick were in my head? Did a giant dick attack me? _A random image of a huge monster cock attacking the city entered my mind and I shook the thought away. My mother always told me I had an active imagination.

I stepped into the steam shower and allowed the water to message my aching back muscles.

I concluded that I was probably worrying too much but I wanted to know what the hell happened. I was also dying to know how I happened to get ecstasy into my system.

I debated on whether I should have called Abe and ask him to represent me in suing the club. I was positive that he could practice law in this state but calling "daddy" would have been awkward. The only good thing he had given me was my trust fund and that was practically non-existent (just like my relationship with my father).

The water's attempt to relax my muscles flew out the door once I began to think about what I was going to do. I tried to clear my head and stepped out of the shower to get ready for bed, even if I would only get about two hours of sleep.

XxX

"Dude, that test was hard! I think at one point I wrote the lyrics to _Fake Plastic Trees_ as an answer." Shane grumbled while moving his long hair out of his eyes.

Unlike Mason and Eddie, Shane was my age. We had met during my first University class. He had asked me if I wanted to buy weed from him and we became besties since then.

He was attractive in that scruffy hipster type of way. I was insanely jealous of his hair though. It was long and light blonde which reminded me of Orlando Bloom, circa the Legolas days.

"Well, maybe next time you won't come to an exam high." I teased. I knew for a fact that he could write the MCAT's while high and still get a perfect mark. Shane was a child prodigy, who had a slight weed problem.

"I wrote my Programming Paradigms exam high and I got a 99% on that shiz. English just isn't my thing." Sometimes I hated his geniuses. He grabbed a cigarette from his pocket and lit it. "So you look like shiz. What's up with that? You always look startling perfect all the time," he mentioned.

"Wow, thanks for the compliment." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, it's refreshing seeing you like this. I was beginning to think you were some creepy hot alien whose purpose on earth was to make every other woman feel like oompa loompas."

I threw my pudding cup in the garbage before turning back to him. "I got drugged last night."

He choked on the cigarette smoke. "Seriously?"

"Yup."

"By who?" he asked.

"Some bartender," I answered. I rubbed my temples, suddenly feeling very tired.

"Dude that's just wrong. Are you going to do anything about it?" he asked.

"Like what?"

"Go to the club and demand some sort of compensation or you will be alerting the authorities of what occurred. I bet we can ask Mason to come with us and he can represent you." Prodigy Shane rarely came out to play but it was entertaining when he did.

"Mason is in his first year of law school. He's not a real lawyer yet." I commented.

"They don't know that. I've only read a few law books so Mason knows the law better. I'll text him and tell us to meet us at the place." He grabbed his phone then looked back at me. "Where's the place?"

"Some club called VA." He wrote a message to Mason and put the phone back into his pocket.

"I didn't even tell you the directions so you can tell Mase."

He smiled. "That's what Google is for, now lead the way."

I didn't really want to go down there anymore but I agreed to it since Shane and Mason were accompanying me. I figured it was smart to handle a situation as frightening as this. Being drugged without your consent was so not cool and I wanted to know what had happened.

I grabbed my messenger bag tighter and made my way to the subway with Shane in tow.

XxX

"You never wear makeup," Shane commented while I applied some concealer. I was never one for caring how I looked but I had to admit Shane's comment got to me.

_Pathetic right?_

"I know but these dark circles make me look like I just came out of _Night of the Living Dead." _I put the concealer and mirror back into my back and turned to Shane. "How do I look?"

"Like the perfect hot alien again."

I smiled in satisfaction. "Okay good." I looked around the busy street looking for any indication that Mason was around. "We've been waiting for 20 minutes. How long is Mase going to take?"

Shane was about to answer but a flash of red caught my eye. "Well speak of the devil." I spoke while Mason walked towards us.

"And he shall appear. Hey Mase!" Shane waved.

Law school had drastically changed Mason's appearance. He went from the tattooed guitar player who slept on my couch to a suit wearing professional who owned an apartment facing the Park. I was thoroughly confused as to how he achieved that when he confessed his actual wealth. Mason's parents were filthy rich. He was the only one out of our group that didn't have to work at a diner or in Shane's case- Chuckie E Cheese- to make ends meet. Once Mason got into Columbia Law School and proved he was worthy of the Texas oil moguls, the Ashfords, his parents released his own trust fund that made my $70,000 trust look like a pathetic sack of crap.

"What's crack-a-lacking?" Mason cheered. One thing I loved about Mase was the fact he didn't let the money, suits, or fuck-awesome apartment change him.

"Ready Mr. Lawyer sir?" I asked.

He smiled his signature smirk. "Of course but I must let you know Ms. Hathaway I am pretty expensive, I don't know if you will be able to afford me."

I leaned towards him and whispered into his ear. "Don't worry I'll make it up to you sometime." It was always fun when I teased him.

He swallowed and laughed breathlessly before moving away. "You're such a tease Hathaway. Let's go inside."

The club was empty except for a few people. Everyone was obviously getting ready for the night. I noticed a couple of women dancing on some poles, trying to work a routine.

"Dude! Boobs!" I mock whispered. Shane giggled.

Mason just rolled his eyes and walked towards someone. She was a blonde beauty with jade green eyes. I was immediately fascinated with her hair. It was short with a few bouncy curls, reminding me of the characters of Mad Men.

She looked young, no older than 25. She made me feel ashamed of my ripped tights and paint covered ACDC shirt with her pale peach blazer and dark skinny jeans.

"Excuse me Miss, I'm looking for the owner of this establishment," Mason declared.

She looked at us before turning back to Mason. "Which one?" she asked with a soft-spoken voice.

Mason announced. "Any will be fine"

"Well I'm heading out to lunch with Mr. Ozera, one of the owners, so you'll probably have to speak with Mr. Belikov. You're very lucky he's in today; they're usually very busy. Just wait for a few minutes until they are done their meeting."

Mason nodded and beckoned us forward. "Thank you. We shall wait for him to come downstairs."

I smiled at the tall blonde before sitting on one of the stools. She smiled sweetly before sitting on a lounge chair and took out her phone.

Thirty minutes later and 40 games of Rock, Paper, Scissors-SLAP with Shane I was dead bored with a sore back hand.

"This is boring." Shane whined.

I blew some of my hair out of my face and looked towards the ceiling. "I know and I really need some coffee and maybe a spliff."

"I'm going to die if I don't get to smoke a cig." Shane whined again.

"Die? Dramatic much?" I asked.

"No. I am literally dying here. I'm going to drop on the floor very soon."

I quickly got out of my seat and did mock CPR. "We need nicotine! STAT! THIS MAN IS DYING!"

Shane began to violently cough while the blonde giggled from her seat.

"Cut it out you two. You're acting like 12 year olds." Mason scolded.

Shane rolled his eyes. "Jeez, sorry dad."

"Lissa!" a man cheerfully said.

I looked towards the voice that sounded oddly familiar and saw a black haired man walk towards the blonde. Her name was Lissa, which meant the man was Christian Ozera.

"Christian! Are you ready for lunch?" Lissa spoke.

Several men had come down with Christian but only one held my attention. He was tall and tanned with brown hair that was tied at the nape of his neck. His jaw was chiselled, his lips were full, and his body looked muscular beneath his suit.

_Fuck me, please_. My nipples hardened by just looking at him.

None of the men had noticed us until Mason cleared his throat. Four pair of eyes landed of him for a second before they landed on me. Perfection him self's eyes widened for a fraction before his face changed to one of indifference.

Christian's eyes narrowed in recognition. "Pretty Lips?"

I looked around the room before I noticed he was talking to me. "Huh?" I was thoroughly confused.

"Hello. I'm Mason Ashford and I'm here to talk to a ."

"What can I do for you?" _Jesus he has an accent_. I felt my panties dampen while my nipples felt like they wanted to rip through my t-shirt.

_Jump him and put your nipple in his mouth, STAT!_ An inner voice screamed. I barely ignored the odd voice.

"I'm here on behalf of my client Rosemarie Hathaway. Last night she was drugged against her will inside your establishment. Not only was she traumatized by the experience but illegal substances were involved." Mason spoke with conviction. I mentally rolled my eyes.

Mr. Belikov, _God that sounds sexy_, raised an eyebrow and continued to look at me. His dark stares were doing things to my body that should be illegal. _Screw the ecstasy_. "And what am I supposed to do with this information Mr. Ashford?"

"I feel my client should receive some compensation on the unbearable act that was committed against her. If you choose to ignore the incident I'm sure we can discuss this better in court Mr. Belikov."

"Please call me Dimitri and I'm sure we can discuss this in a much more private manner. Follow me to my office, I'm sure Ms. Hathaway knows the way." His smirk became more pronounced but I had no idea what he was talking about. "Christian," Dimitri spoke.

Christian sighed and looked at Lissa. "I'll be right back."

Dimitri made his way upstairs while thee four of us followed him up. Shane tripped on a step and I had to withhold my laugh.

"How's the leg?" Christian asked.

I turned towards him and blushed at the endearing smile he was giving me. It reminded me of the smile my nan used to give. "It's fine." I spoke softly.

Once we entered the office Dimitri went behind his desk and sat on a large leather chair. "Now I do apologize for what happened to your client but unfortunately nothing can be done. I would gladly offer free admission to the V.I.P section for life but that's all I'm willing to offer."

Mason scoffed. "Mr. Belikov"

"Dimitri," he corrected him.

"Yes, Dimitri. I really don't think you want me to take this into the courts hands. They will not take too kindly to the fact that you allowed a _19 _year old girl into your club where she was drugged."

Dimitri's eyebrows rose. "19? Well I can assure you I do not allow anyone under the age of 21 into my club. She obviously had her own methods of getting in."

"What are you insinuating?" Mason asked. I became angry about the way he was talking about me but I couldn't deny the fact that I was still incredibly turned on.

Dimitri shrugged. "Nothing. You can take that comment and interrupt it any way you want. Your client claims to never doing drugs but she can be a drug addict for all I know and entering a club she is not allowed in obviously tells me little Ms. Rosemarie isn't as defenceless and innocent as she claims to be."

"Excuse you?" I seethed while walking behind his desk.

"Rose." Mason warned.

There were only a few times where my laid back personality transformed into a fury of rage and I knew this would become one of those moments. "No shut up Mason." I moved my face closer to Dimitri. "Listen dick head, I got drugged in your stupid club and I'm not going to stand here and be insulted. I should report your ass to the police for the kind of things that go on in here and you're lucky I haven't done that. I want to know what happened, how I got drugged, and I want you to fire the guy who did it. I also expect some sort of compensation for my ordeal and if you offer your V.I.P bull crap again I will shove that offer up your ass, literally."

Every nerve in my body was on fire with both rage and lust. I knew this couldn't be normal.

Dimitri smirked but his eyes darkened as he rose from his seat. He towered over me. "I do not appreciate being spoken to in such a manner Rosemarie so I suggest you shut that pretty mouth of yours before I do it for you."

I should have been terrified but my mind was clouded with the unfamiliar feeling of lust. My eyes widened at his words. "Fuck you!"

He laughed. "Please?"

I slapped him, hard. I felt my hand throb at the force that I had used. I tried to move my hand away but he managed to grab it, which caused a jolt of something to pass through me. My body sang at the feeling of his slightly rough hands grabbing my wrist.

"That was really stupid of you." Dimitri spoke, his voice sounding huskier, more subdued then his usually velvet voice.

"Let me go!" I hissed.

"That's enough!" Mason spoke.

Dimitri ignored him. "Will you hit me again?"

"I can't make any promises."

He looked at my lips before releasing me and my body protested at the loss. He quickly sat back down and took a deep breath before relaxing his face to a neutral expression. "I assume you can't remember and that's why you're asking me to tell you what happened?" he asked.

I nodded my head.

He smirked again. "Well I don't know when the drug entered your system but you barged into my office during a very inappropriate time asking about a bathroom. You then proceeded to run out of my office and came back only a minute later in Christian's arms. He noticed you were hurt so we helped clean up your scratch. You drank water then fell asleep."

Suddenly, images of the woman on her knees flashed through my mind and I blushed. _So that explains several things._ "The bartender?" I asked.

"Gone."

"What about Eddie?" I asked.

"Eddie?" he asked back.

"Eddie Castille. What's your relationship with him?"

"He helps with the clubs receipts, organizes them. He's very smart"

"He told me he was a bartender." I shot back. He was obviously a good liar.

He just shrugged his shoulders. "Does that too sometimes. Why do you care?"

"I don't like my cousin associating with assholes."

He chuckled. "Cousin huh? Well that's lovely, now if you will excuse me I have places to be."

I stopped him before he could stand up. His chest felt amazing. He was all hard rock muscles and the buzzing feeling returned. "Uh-uh. I still need some sort of compensation."

He leaned back against his chair and placed his arms behind his neck. I tried not to look at his obvious bulge but I failed. It was clear that the whole encounter had turned him on. _Guess that makes two of us_. "How about a job here?" he asked.

I snorted loudly which wasn't very attractive on my part. "I have a job."

"One that pays $40 an hour?" he asked.

"No thank you. My job with my aunt is good enough for me." I spoke.

"Do you mean Eddie's mother?" I just nodded. "I have it on good authority that Alberta's Diner will be closing down soon which means you will be out of a job."

"What?" I exclaimed. I knew we had been having trouble but I never thought AA would ever close it down.

"Yes. Your aunt needed someone to buy the place so I did. Way over asking price. It's been in the works for weeks now. I'm surprised she didn't tell you."

I just furrowed my eyebrows. _Is that how Eddie and Dimitri met? Why didn't anyone say anything to me?_ I knew I needed to talk to AA.

"Well the offer still stands. I'm sure you'll make a fine bartender. When you decide to say yes just come by and you have yourself a job. Now I really have somewhere to be. Christian can escort you out." He got up and smiled at me; it wasn't even a sarcastic one. "It was nice seeing you again, Rosemarie."

His masculine scent assaulted my nostrils as he leaned down and touched my hair almost cautiously. His eyes darkened to pitch black as he tucked a strand behind my ear.

The smile left his face and his hand immediately dropped. It was as if he regretted smiling and touching me in the first place. "It's not attractive having lint in your hair," he mumbled.

He left the room with power and authority and I couldn't help but wonder how this man had gotten under my skin so quickly. All I knew was that I seriously disliked him and he made my panties unbelievably wet.

* * *

So they finally met under less trippy circumstances :) What did you guys think about their meeting? :D


	4. Chapter 4

I love reading what you guys have to say so thank you for all the reviews!

SJKBS asked for a DPOV of the last chap so I got to thinking...

I was thinking that whichever chapter we reach the 200 mark on I might send a PM to those who reviewed of a little DPOV of the last chapter, as a thank you for taking the time to review. I dunno...maybe ;) I've always tried to make a POV of his but I could never fully get inside his head. I'll try though :)

A little warning: It starts to get more rated M from this moment on so please read with caution...

* * *

**Chapter Four**

I kicked the door closed of my apartment, since my hands were full, and took deep calming breaths.

"Hey baby! You missed the first 20 minutes of _Doctor Who_ and you left all your paint shit all over the living roo-" Mia's eyes widened once she took me in. "Uh oh. Your angry paint overalls and a box full of Ben and Jerrys? What happened?"

I sighed and went to the kitchen to place the box down. The kitchen was filthy which meant another attempt at cooking courtesy of Mia. I looked around the loft and took in the colours of red, blue, greens, and dark browns. Nothing quite matched but it all, somehow, went together.

I looked towards my green leather chaise where I spent hours reading anything and wondered how I had gotten into this position.

The angry painting I had done hours ago stood in the middle of the Boho inspired living room and stood out like a sore thumb. The colours consisted of black and grey. I needed to paint what this day had become and accomplished it.

"My day has officially turned from bad to plain old shitty." I announced while grabbing a Cherry Garcia and two spoons. I walked towards Mia and plopped myself beside her on the large multi-coloured blue vintage couch.

"You mean to tell me it got worse after you got drugged?" Mia asked.

"Yup." I popped the 'p'.

"Do tell sugga." Mia said while grabbing a spoon and taking a large amount of ice cream.

I took a deep breath and explained what Dimitri had said and offered. I left out what I had felt during the whole encounter. I then proceeded to tell her what happened when I was to see AA.

_I slammed the door of the diner and marched right to my aunt. "Looks like Rosie didn't have a good day," AA announced happily._

_I slammed my palm on the counter. "You better believe it. Why didn't you tell me you sold the restaurant?"_

_AA's blue eyes widened in shock; it was obvious that she was unaware that I've been told. She quickly tucked in her greying hair before clearing her throat. "Who told you?" she asked._

"_It doesn't matter. What the hell AA! For the past year I've been pretty much running this place and you didn't even tell me." _

_She sighed and placed down the cloth she was holding. "I was going to tell you."_

_I scoffed. "When, before or after I come to work one day and realized it transformed into a Starbucks or something?"_

"_It's actually going to be a clothing store," she mumbled._

"_What the hell is Dimitri going to do with a clothing store?" I asked._

_AA's eyes widened even more. "I think it's for his sister or something. The point is ever since Eddie's father left the bills became tight. I was going to have to declare bankruptcy and no one wanted to buy the place and Dimitri was kind enough to buy it off my hands. He just walked in one day and offered me money for it. I couldn't say no. He was so kind and if it weren't for him I would end up having to sell my place in Brooklyn and close the restaurant down in order to get out of my financial mess. Now I get to keep my apartment and he offered me a job at the clothing place when it opens. Question is how do you know Dimitri?" _

_I sighed and played with the buttons of my overalls. The black and grey paint I had used was still wet and smudged on my hands. "I met him at his club. He offered me a job as a bartender." _

_AA smiled widely. "That's fantastic! Now we will both have new jobs."_

_I grimaced. "I don't even know how to bartend and what about everyone else here? What about Mer? She has worked with you since she was 15 AA."_

_She smiled again. "Today she was offered a job at the clothing store."_

_I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "I don't get it. Why is he doing all of this?"_

_She shrugged, not caring about my questions. "He just told me he wanted to help Eddie out and when he heard my situation he wanted to do something about it. He and Eddie have become quite close from what Eddie tells me. He's such a nice boy."_

_I grabbed my hair and pulled on it, frustrated that no one noticed anything strange. "Am I the only one who thinks this is shady? Suddenly some tall Russian comes into Eddie's life and he becomes his fairy godfather, making all his wishes comes true. There is something really weird about this."_

_AA just patted my back. "Sweetie, sometimes good things happen in life. You're not the type to be so pessimistic about things. Stop thinking about it so much and just be happy for us."_

_She was right. I wasn't pessimistic. Growing up with a mother who taught me that life was short and must not be taken for granted made me see that it wasn't good to dwell on things. _

_After she died nan took me in and kept up mom's teachings. But when nan died last year the inspirational words stopped and was replaced by AA's logical thinking. She was more like my grandfather and was so different from my mother. The age gap between them didn't make them close but AA was always the Jiminy Cricket in my life._

_So I was surprised that she could just accept this situation as an act of good will. I decided to drop it. When AA made up her mind it was over. Her and Eddie were so much alike._

"_Whatever. I'm going to head out. Mia is probably going home now." I kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you later AA."_

_She kissed me back and whispered, "I'm sorry that you don't like this but it's for the best. I love you."_

_I sighed. "I love you too AA."_

"I can't believe the diner is closing down. Where am I going to get free coffee in New York City?!" Mia whined.

I laughed with a mouth full of ice cream. "I'm sure that Jesse guy will buy you as much as you like as long as you keep the 'YES BABY' screams going."

Mia groaned and grabbed another spoonful of the cherry chocolate goodness. "He called me today, 3 times. I'm so happy finals are almost here or I would have dropped our class together. Hooking up with him was the worst mistake of my life."

"Worse than Fernando?" I asked. It turned out the hot Spaniard had a girlfriend. She found out about his cheating ways and came to the loft with a belt to beat the crap out of Mia. I protected her and ending up giving the girlfriend a black eye. Mia swore she would never go after men in a committed relationship. That vow lasted for about a week.

"At least he gave me orgasms. God, the things he could do with his tongue." Mia sighed dreamily.

I thought about the way Dimitri rolled his r's and blushed.

Mia looked at me suspiciously. "What?'

I blushed some more. "Nothing"

Mia smiled at the red in my cheeks. "What happened?"

I sighed and decided to tell Mia what I had remembered about the prior night. I chose to include everything. Mia squealed in delight. "I knew he would have a big dick! He's so tall and thick! Ohhhh it was thick right?"

I shrugged. "Well I've only seen a few in some pornos but ya it was all around big."

Mia clapped her hands with spoon and all. "Oh my God! You need to hit that! Or blow that! Give Dick Girl a run for her money."

I gasped. "I don't know how to do that!"

"I've seen you work a Popsicle and you have no gag reflex! You need to bag that big Russian. Who better to take your V card away?" Mia bounced up and down the couch.

"No thank you. He's a douche and that chick looked trashy. I'm not having that dick anywhere near me." _No! I want it!_ It looked like the crazy inner voice was back.

Mia pouted in defeat. "Fine. But I'm telling you, he looks like he would give you one hell of a ride."

I laughed quietly then sighed. "What am I going to do Mia? The recession is bad and no one is hiring. I have the diner job as experience but that's it. Unless you count being an amazing Mortal Kombat player as experience."

"What about the bartending job? That's $40 an hour. Take that shit! Even if you're not going to fuck Russian's brains out you still get to see him!" Mia spoke through a mouth full of ice cream.

"No way! I'll just find a job on my own. I don't need Mr. Fuck Hot Russian to help me out."

I silently whined at the thought of finding a new job but I knew it had to be done. I wouldn't let Dimitri win. Monster Dick could screw himself. _And then screw me_! I sighed in annoyance, knowing this inner voice would be the death of me.

xXx

"_Baby let me taste it. It smells so sweet. Tell me I can do it Rose. I need your pussy," his husky voice begged._

_I was throbbing for him to do just that. He leaned his nose against my underwear-clad center and inhaled deeply._

"_So heavenly, so rich. I want a taste baby. Say yes. Say I can have a taste." Dimitri spoke into my sweet spot, causing vibrations to spread throughout my body._

"_Unghhhh...Dimitri." I whispered hoarsely. _

_The underwear was torn off my body as his tongue made its way along my centre. "Soo, soo good," he mumbled. I stopped breathing once his hot tongue made contact and a sweat broke across my boy. _

_He grabbed my hips firmly and began to feast, eliciting a throaty scream out of me._

I woke to the sound of my beating heart trying to escape my chest. My body trembled. My centre throbbed.

I grabbed my pillow and silently screamed into it.

My dreams had pretty much been the same for the past two weeks and for the past two weeks I woke up frustrated.

I was not someone who had erotic dreams but it seemed all my sexual repression of the last 19 years was coming out- leaving me a panting hot mess.

I tried to calm my breathing and relax my over worked body. I couldn't stop thinking about him. I was barely ignoring the inner voice that begged me to go see. I called her Marie, my vixen alter ego. She was desperate for him and made sure to play my body's need for him against me.

I had never felt this way before, so desperate for a man's touch. I realized that maybe that was why I never slept with any of the boys I've kissed.

When I made out with some college guys I was just going through motions of what a girl should be doing with a boy at my age. Their kisses were nice but they never left me throbbing for them.

That was exactly how Dimitri made me feel and it scared me. He was the wrong type of person to get involved with. From Mia's research I had found out he was seven years older than me. He was also a complete and utter womanizer and was never seen with the same woman twice. He also gave off this vibe that screamed "danger". He was a club and casino owner who was respected throughout New York. He was not the type of person to be involved with someone like me- a nobody.

I groaned and went into my bathroom to freshen up for the day ahead.

xXx

"No mon Cherie it was like this." Mark demonstrated the dance he had to do for some event. I had met him a few months prior during an art event. He was awesome and had slept on our couch after having a fight with his boyfriend.

I laughed freely as I watched him do the chicken dance in boxers while I sat on the kitchen counter eating cereal.

I heard my phone buzzing and noticed Eddie had sent me a text. I hadn't seen him since the night of the club and ignored him anytime he messaged me. He never came to the apartment and I was just fine with that.

I was also out of money since I was out of a job. I was furious when I realized the diner closed the day after I found out about it selling. It angered me that AA did not give me two weeks notice so I ignored her as well.

When it closed down I had $17 in my bank account. Now, two weeks later, I had $5.

The problem that was plaguing me was the monthly mortgage that was due and I didn't have my portion. The bills were due to arrive also.

Job-hunting was an epic fail and I was almost desperate enough to wear the dress Mia had suggested during an interview. She thought I should use my "goods" to get a job. I changed my mind last minute.

The phone buzzed again so I finally decided to look at the text instead of automatically deleting it. **I'll be there soon**.

I rolled my eyes and placed the phone back on the counter.

A minute later I heard a key opening the door. _Looks like Eddie is home._

The door opened loudly and I almost chocked on my cereal at the people that had entered. Eddie, Dimitri, and a muscular man with dark brown hair and blue eyes walked in with purpose and I quickly got off the counter.

"What the hell!" I exclaimed.

"Well hello to you too." Dimitri smirked.

I looked at Eddie and sneered at him. "What are you doing here and why are they here?"

"I live here too," Eddie reminded me.

"Could have fooled me," I mumbled.

Eddie looked at my attire then looked towards Mark. "What is going on here?"

I just shrugged. It probably looked bad since I was only wearing cheeky underwear and a tight blue smurf top. There was no bra included.

Eddie's eyes blazed and he looked at Mark. "You better not have fucking touched my cousin."

I rolled my eyes at his overprotectiveness. Eddie knew I was a virgin and always made sure it stayed that way.

I noticed that Dimitri had gotten a dark look in his face and focused his attention on Mark too.

"I think your cousin is old enough to make decisions for herself." Mark spoke with the adorable French accent.

"You! Get the fuck out of here now and if you approach her again, I'll kill you!" Dimitri sneered.

_o-m-g that was hot! _Marie squealed.

I was not pleased with his tone so I marched myself right in front of Dimitri and poked him on the chest. "You have no right to march into my home and threaten my friends. You're not my father and you definitely have no right over me." I screamed.

Dimitri growled, literally growled, _Oh Jesus _Marie moaned and I realized I would have to change my underwear. "Like fuck I do!"

"Jesus! Calm down. He's gay! Now get out of my apartment!" I growled right back.

"I'll leave Cherie. Call me okay?" Mark walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek. I heard Dimitri growl again.

Once Mark left the apartment I moved away from the three men and placed my bowl into the sink while I tried to calm myself down.

It was funny how two weeks ago I never really got angry and now it was a main emotion in my life, second to lust.

I felt someone come up behind me and my body immediately recognized whom it was. My body began to buzz and my nipples hardened. _How can this one man have so much power over my body? _I wondered.

An envelope was placed in front of me so I cautiously opened it and noticed several bills inside. "What is this? I don't need your money." I turned around and saw Dimitri's tall frame looming over me.

"It's an advance of your pay check. You start working at the VA tomorrow. Eddie informs me that you do not know how to mix drinks but you can learn."

"Take your money and your job offer and stick-"

Dimitri interrupted me. "I heard the job hunt hasn't been going good. I'm offering you a job that pays very well and a student like yourself needs money. Stop being so stubborn Rose, take the offer."

I scoffed. "You don't even know me."

"It doesn't matter. Take the job. I expect you there tomorrow at 5 to train." He turned towards the muscular man and with a slight nod of his head they both left the apartment.

I looked at the envelope in my hand and wondered what the hell had just happened. I turned towards Eddie and he just shrugged and walked towards his room.

I was slightly happy that my money troubles were solved but I knew working at a place where I had an intense fasciation with the boss was not a good idea. I knew this wouldn't end well but Marie was very happy.

* * *

She finally accepted his offer, even if it was by force. What did you guys think?


	5. Chapter 5

New chapter, I know, I know it's been a week but please keep in mind that I'm editing and sometimes rewriting things because it's a really rough draft. I'm even missing chapter 18 which I will have to completely re-write and I honestly can't remember what it was about lol. I've tried to write a Dimitri POV and wrote about 100 words before taking a break, I will try again :)

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"You can do this, and just imagine all the tips you'll get! I'll come visit you on Friday. It will be so much fun," Mia spoke while sniffing a perfume sample she had picked up.

"I'll probably end up breaking every glass in th-OW OF ALL THAT IS HOLY!" I screeched.

Anna just shrugged and continued to torture me.

Mia laughed. "Jeez I thought you would have gotten used to it since this happens to be what? Your third? Fourth time? You're such a baby."

"On all fours please," Anna instructed.

"How can you get used to this? It's unnatural." I grimaced while I waited for the pain.

"Then why do you do it?" she questioned me.

"Because I like the fresh feeling," I spoke before sticking my tongue out at her, it was juvenile but it was affective.

"I can't feel anything anymore. Besides, the pain is better than having the Garden of Eden growing between your legs." Mia went back to smelling her perfumes.

I endured the torture that was known as the Brazilian wax and left the salon feeling sore but I knew it was worth it. Mia and I made our way down the street while Mia swung her purchases happily. Mia dressed like she belonged in the fashion magazines but we both knew she thrift shopped like I did. Mia just had the uncanny ability of finding the fashion forward items and they somehow always fit her.

She was a lot like my mother in that sense. We never had that much money growing up but she still dressed so beautifully. I could still remember the long flowy dresses she would dance around in. She was breathtaking.

"I think I'm going to wear the pink dress on Friday. Wasn't it fabulous? I just can't believe they had a McQueen in that rack pile. I was planning to wear it for the end of the year party that's on Saturday but I can wear it for both." Mia sighed happily.

"I don't think you should go alone so find someone to go with you on Friday."

"I'll bring Shane," Mia announced.

"Shane? As in Shane Peterson? Since when do you talk to Shane? I think the last thing I heard you say to him was 'ewww you disgusting Cretan leave my thongs alone,'" I quoted her.

"Well Mason, Shane and I hung out yesterday. He was cool." Mia shrugged.

I turned towards her and glared, not happy with the tone of her voice." Please tell me you are not planning to screw my best friend."

"I already do that every Tuesday. It's my day dedicated to me and my purple rabbit."

"I'm not talking about you Mia! Seriously, don't touch him. He's had a crush on you for months. If you sleep with him then dump his ass it will get very awkward."

She sighed. "It won't be that bad. Shane's hot. He shaved his beard you know? Who knew getting rid of the beard would make him so attractive."

I shut my eyes tightly before reopening them. "When this shit backfires don't say I didn't warn you."

Mia hugged me in a comforting gesture. She knew how much Shane meant to me but when Mia wanted something she went for it and there was nothing I could do. "I promise I'll be good to him. I like him ya know? Now you better get your ass on the subway or you are going to be late for training."

I sighed and let her go before saying my own farewell and made my way to the club.

xXx

I quickly wrapped my hair in a bun and entered the club with my head held high. Even though I had succumbed to his offer, it didn't mean I should walk in with my tail between my legs.

I looked around the club and searched for any sign of Dimitri. I didn't want to admit it to myself, but I was desperate to see him again.

"Hey!" a feminine voice cheered. I looked towards the sound of the voice and noticed a woman with platinum blonde hair behind the bar.

I walked towards the bar and smiled slightly. She was very pretty; brown eyes, small build, and a smile that just warmed your heart.

"Rose right?" she asked.

I nodded my head slightly. "Ya."

"Hi I'm Sydney and I will be training you. Gosh you're pretty. Eddie told me his cousin was beautiful but wow, you're just perfect."

I blushed at her compliment. It was usual for people to call me beautiful but I had never gotten used it. "Thank you. You're very beautiful too."

She giggled and grabbed a bottle. "Thanks. Now shall we get started?"

xXx

"Perfect!" Sydney screamed. After three days, six broken bottles, and a scratch on Sydney's chin, I finally had a few tricks down.

I also had almost every drink memorized and I was quite proud with myself.

"Tonight you'll take it easy and just serve the beers since it will be your first day working with customers but you're a natural and you'll definitely get big tips with your looks." Sydney smiled.

"Thanks. Sorry about the chin." I blushed in embarrassment.

"It's no problem. The first time I tried that move I broke a guy's thumb." She laughed.

I hopped on the bar and leaned towards her. "So this is a cool place. The bosses seem cool too."

She smiled. "Ya they are."

I internally groaned. Even though I had befriended Syd and we had gotten really close I wasn't able to get her to spill anything on Dimitri. That didn't stop me from trying every chance I got. I decided I would ask a more forward question this time around. "So what's the Russian's story?"

"He never came around in the day that much but that's changed now. I've seen him more these past three days than I've seen him in a while. Both bosses own other places but they are both really kind."

"He seems scary." I commented, trying to get more out of her.

Sydney laughed. "Ya he does give off that scary vibe."

"Mr. Belikov, is this move alright?" I heard a nasally voice scream.

I turned around to see a stripper trying to get Dimitri's attention once he entered the club by bending over backwards. I had to hold back my growl. _Don't even bitch,_ Marie sneered internally at the stripper.

I felt satisfied that he didn't even bother a second glance once he noticed me. With a few large strides he made his way to the bar and nodded towards Sydney before turning his attention to me. He gestured towards Sydney's chin while he tried to hold his amusement back. "It seems like Sydney received another battle wound today."

I smiled a fake sweet smile. "Too bad you're not training me, we could have had so much fun."

"Sarcasm will get you nowhere Rosemarie."

"Whatever. I'm only doing this because I have bills to pay. Once I get another job I'm outta here."

I heard Sydney clear her throat. I had forgotten she was listening. "Well I'm gonna to the bathroom." She was always uncomfortable when Dimitri and I would talk. She once commented on the sexual tension that existed between us. I brushed the comment off, not wanting to admit that I felt it too.

"A thank you would be nice you know, for everything I've done for your family." Dimitri smirked.

"Hmmm let's see: You destroyed my aunt's diner, drugged me, threatened me then proceeded to insult me. You're lucky I didn't make a necklace out of your balls."

"I saved your aunt from bankruptcy and I didn't drug you. For the other accusations, well no one is perfect."

I took a deep breath and finally asked the question I had been dying to ask him. "What do you want?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

I bit my lip before answering. "Why are you doing all of this? Giving Eddie and me a job? Saving my aunt? You have to have some motive for it."

Dimitri looked away before moving closer towards me. I could feel the heat radiating from his body. My body trembled slightly from it. "Just call me a Good Samaritan."

"There is nothing good about you." I commented. He was so so close, almost standing in between my legs. The past three days had been pure torture. I was always so close to him but I never touched him. Marie cried every day.

"You're right," he whispered, almost like I wasn't supposed to hear. He looked into my eyes and shrugged. "I hope you're ready for today. Friday's are big here so I really hope you don't fuck it up."

_And there's the douche I know. _"Well you'll have no one to blame but yourself seeing as you hired me and all."

He laughed quietly. _Oh God, the sound of his laugh_. It was throaty and beautiful. "I will see you later tonight Rosemarie."

He turned around and left the club while my heart tried to find its proper rhythm again.

xXx

"I'll have two Coronas and water," a blonde with way too much gel in his hair screamed over the music.

I quickly went to grab the beers and water while trying not to bend over too much. My inner feminist demanded I report the uniforms we had to wear to the Government, or someone who would listen. I couldn't believe the length of the black dress Sydney handed me. I was immensely tempted to stuff in her mouth for even giving it to me. I had to remind myself that it wasn't her fault. They were uniforms that every female bartender wore.

I handed the drinks over to crusty hair. He smiled handing me a hundred dollar bill. "Keep the change beautiful." I smiled sweetly at him.

Mia wasn't lying when she said the rich came here. I had made $300 in tips and had only worked for an hour.

"Rose!" Sydney exclaimed. She walked happily towards me while she carried a bottle and cups in her hand. She actually looked adorable in her outfit, which wasn't fair.

"Ya?"

"Bring this over to the V.I.P booth number one." Sydney spoke while handing me a bottle of Crystal.

I grabbed the bottle and manoeuvred my way around the people till I reached the V.I.P section. The guard looked at me and saw my tag before letting me in.

The area was much quieter which was nice but I couldn't help but notice the women. There were several of them and they were beautiful but the excessive amount of their makeup was unattractive. I could also tell that 99% of the boobs weren't real.

_How can I be the only chick in the room with real boobs? Creepy. _

I walked over to table one and saw a few men sitting in the booth with several women by their sides. I immediately recognized two of the men. _Oh great,_ I internally groaned. _Yay! _Marie cheered. She had become Dimitri's number one fan, which was pathetic.

I put a fake smile on my face and placed the champagne on the table. "Well who is this beauty?" A handsome man with light brown hair and green eyes asked.

I just smiled at the man while Christian answered, "this is Rose. She's a new bartender."

"Well Adrian is quite correct on his observation. You are stunning Rose. How about you spend the rest of your evening here?" An older gentleman asked; he looked familiar. He was a regal blonde with green eyes and a charming smile.

"Rose has to get back to her post," Dimitri answered dryly.

"Nonsense! Come here Rose, you can sit beside me." The older gentleman looked at the woman beside him. It was obvious he wanted her gone so she quickly scampered off the seat. He smiled and patted the newly emptied seat that also happened to be beside Dimitri as well.

I just shrugged my shoulders and sat beside him. He smiled at me once more.

Dimitri did not look happy.

"I forgot to introduce myself." The older man grabbed my hand and kissed it. "I'm Eric Dragomir and it's a pleasure to meet you Rose." _That's why he looked familiar. _The man was Lissa's father.

I smiled in recognition. "You're Lissa's father?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Yes. Have you met my daughter?" he asked.

"Once," I replied.

"I think its time we let the ladies go have fun and discuss the matters we met here for Eric," Dimitri said before taking a drink of the Crystal.

He looked angry. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were burning with fury. It just made him look that much more attractive. _Who knew anger was a turn on for me?_

The women got up and made their way out. I decided that it was my queue to leave so I was about to follow suit but Eric had grabbed me. "The others can go. Rose can stay for a few minutes, can't you Rose?"

I really wasn't comfortable with him touching me so I pulled my arm away.

I felt a familiar hand touch my other arm and slowly traced patterns into it. I instantly relaxed while Marie took notice of the action. "If she stays it's because she's with me Eric," Dimitri spoke with a calmness that was even scarier than when he raised his voice.

I looked at Eric who looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Well alright then." I couldn't believe Eric Dragomir had given up so easily. It was rather disturbing to think about the power Dimitri had over someone with a powerful reputation.

I felt Dimitri lean over to whisper into my ear. My heartbeat began to beat wildly. "Why don't you go back to work? You should also have someone pick you up once your shift ends."

I turned my head towards him and saw genuine concern his face. Marie swooned at the expression. "My friends are coming soon so I'll go home with them." I found myself whispering also.

Dimitri smiled before his neutral expression returned. "Now you should really leave, we have things to discuss."

I nodded and manoeuvred my way out of the booth. I texted Mia and made sure she was still coming. Once she confirmed she would be here soon I went back to work and tried not to think about the way Dimitri's hand touched me ever so gently, like a whisper in the wind.

* * *

Awwww, Dimitri was too cute there :) What did you guys think?


End file.
